


up come my fists

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, High Sex, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Piercings, everyone is human, penis piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: jaskier is fresh out of an abusive relationship. the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, mentions of past Geralt/Yennefer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 335





	up come my fists

**Author's Note:**

> heed the tags, and please let me know if i missed anything! i wrote this out of sheer spite. the fandom purity police got me fucked up, so i wrote this in two days. it is not good. it is not edited. okay here we go.

two hours after it happens, all of jaskier’s possessions are in the trunk of his car. he’s ugly crying in the parking lot of yen’s apartment complex. she had driven, as he was in no state to. yen was silent, occasionally handing jaskier tissues and pushing a bottle of water into his hands.

“we should put ice on that,” yennefer speaks softly, like she doesn’t want to scare him. “triss already has a pack waiting.”

“you told her?” jaskier asks, voice shaking. he’s not crying anymore, but his face is red and blotchy. the only contrast is the purpling bruise around his eye. 

“no, sweetheart. not specifics. just that you had a black eye, and that you were crashing here for a while.”

jaskier nods, taking a breath before promptly bursting into tears again.

\--

two days after it happens, jaskier is barely leaving the spare bedroom in triss and yennefer’s apartment. they’re good hosts, leaving him to lick his wounds. yen checks in, drags him out to the kitchen for dinner at the tiny table. triss gently coaxes him to ice his black eye. he starts to feel a little more normal.

“i’d kill him for you,” yen offers over dinner, and jaskier laughs shakily. laughing hurts the bruised ribs he still isn’t sure he shouldn’t get checked by a doctor.

“i know you would, dear. i know you would.”

\--

two weeks after it happens, jaskier is stumbling out of the back door of a bar. he’s higher than he’s been in a while, and slams into a man outside smoking.

“fuck, sorry,” jaskier gasps, and the mystery man puts a steadying hand on his arm.

“you’re alright,” the man’s voice is low and gravelly, and jaskier loves it. he looks up with blown pupils, and finds himself face to face with an incredibly handsome older man.

“you’re gorgeous,” jaskier replies, making the man laugh. in the light from the streetlamp, jaskier falls in love instantly. the man before him is at least ten years his senior, wearing a black leather jacket, and has pure white hair tied back in a half ponytail.

“and you’re drunk. or high?” the man asks, staring at jaskier’s enormous pupils. jaskier sniffles and rubs his nose, undoubtedly giving himself away. “both,” the man guesses, and jaskier grins.

“doesn’t mean you aren’t gorgeous, though,” jaskier grins as he speaks. the man chuckles and takes another long drag from his cigarette. just when he opens his mouth to speak, the door flies open again, triss stumbling out with yennefer holding her hand.

“geralt!” triss squeals, and yennefer looks like she’d kill him if she could. jaskier steps back and watches in confusion as triss launches herself at the man drunkenly. he catches her easily, blowing smoke over her head.

“hey, sweetheart,” he speaks again, that gravelly voice doing something that makes jaskier’s skin tingle. yennefer looks on murderously.

“wait, geralt, that geralt?” jaskier asks, and yennefer sighs. she’s sober, since someone has to drive them home. the look she gives jaskier is answer enough. triss is babbling, and geralt leaves an arm around her shoulders, finishing his cigarette.

“seems like it,” geralt grins at yennefer. “haven’t seen you in a while, yen.”

“and i would love to have kept it that way,” yennefer replies, making triss pout. 

“baby, don’t be like that,” triss disentangles herself from geralt, wrapping her arms around yennefer and kissing her. jaskier watches in amusement until geralt steps closer to him.

“you must be yen’s friend, jaskier. triss told me about the pretty brunette crashing at their apartment. and yeah, i’m that geralt,” he holds his hand out, like he wants to shake hands, like a real gentleman, and jaskier is having none of it. he takes geralt’s hand, but pulls it over his shoulders and pushes himself against geralt’s side.

“i am. and you are. yen never told me you were hot,” jaskier laughs, and he can practically feel yennefer rolling her eyes.

“what can i say? i’ve got taste,” yennefer takes triss by the hand, nodding towards her car that’s parked on the street. “c’mon, we should go home. bar’s closing.”

“i’ll take him home,” geralt offers, much to jaskier’s surprise. yen gives them both a look, and jaskier smiles broadly.

“oh, absolutely, don’t wait up for me! i’ve got my key.”

\--

forty five minutes later, and jaskier has his arms wrapped around geralt’s shoulders and his legs wrapped around geralt’s hips. he’s mostly naked, and geralt is fucking him against his apartment wall like his life depends on it. jaskier’s shirt is still on, but entirely unbuttoned and slipping off of his shoulders. 

“fuck me, fuck me, oh god,” jaskier moans, his head hitting the wall behind him. geralt ducks down, sucking one of his nipples into his mouth. jaskier grabs geralt’s hair as he teases the steel bar pierced through jaskier’s nipple with his tongue. 

jaskier is pretty sure having sex while high and drunk isn’t his best idea, but he hasn’t been fucked by anything that wasn’t silicone in a month. he has half a thought about having raw sex with a guy he just met, but then again, feeling the piercing at the base of geralt’s fat cock is worth it. 

“geralt,” jaskier whines, and geralt grips his thighs harder, pushing him up the wall with the force of his thrusts. geralt growls against jaskier’s skin, and he swears he sees god. closing his eyes, he pulls harshly on geralt’s hair, bringing him up into a sloppy kiss. 

geralt doesn’t stop when jaskier cums the first time, nearly sobbing from the overstimulation. he pulls back, looking at jaskier’s face for confirmation that he’s still okay. jaskier only nods before geralt is pulling him away from the wall and pulling out, bending the younger man over his kitchen counter before pushing into him again.

jaskier is leaning heavily on the counter, and geralt’s tight grip on his hips keeps him steady. 

“fuck,” geralt curses, pressing his chest to jaskier’s back and speaking in his ear. “you wanna cum again, baby?” jaskier nods, high pitched moans leaving him every time geralt buried his cock in him again.

geralt fucks another orgasm out of him before finishing inside of him, panting against jaskier’s shoulder.

geralt takes him home and makes sure he gets inside. kisses him goodnight with a tenderness that contradicts jaskiers sore ass and the cum undoubtedly leaking into his boxer briefs.

\--

three weeks after it happens, and jaskier is moving into a new apartment of his own. geralt helps him carry his new couch. triss is placing a few houseplants in his windowsill. yennefer isn’t talking to geralt, but she’s hanging up some of jaskier’s picture frames.

the new place feels like home when they order pizzas and go through two six packs. yennefer and triss leave long before geralt does.

jaskier and geralt spend half of the night breaking in jaskier’s new couch. jaskier rides geralt’s cock like he’s being paid, and geralt leaves an impressive bite mark on his shoulder.

jaskier has already cum once, and geralt has him on his back, fucking him deep and slow. the low, almost growling, moans leaving geralt are making jaskier shake and whimper, his fingers pulling at geralt’s hair.

“harder,” he whines, and geralt chuckles darkly.

“beg,” geralt’s voice is low and shockingly calm. jaskier can’t say anything. “come on, baby. tell daddy how bad you wanna cum again.”

“fuck!” jaskier grabs at geralt’s shoulders, his eyes rolling back. geralt bites at his neck, letting out another growling moan as jaskier squeezes around his cock. “daddy!”

jaskier cums hard, and geralt only fucks into him a few more times before he’s spilling inside of him.

\--

two months after it happens, geralt has a drawer in jaskier’s dresser. he has a toothbrush in his bathroom. what was once a few good orgasms is blossoming into more, and jaskier lets himself fall. he deserves this, he tells himself. after all he’s been through.

geralt had cooked, they’d split a bottle of cheap wine, and they were dancing in jaskier’s living room. geralt was laughing, jaskier was flushed and pleased. but then, it came crashing down.

jaskier would look back and not know what had set him off. he had never been afraid of geralt before. strong, loyal, stable, geralt. he’d moved too fast, his hands had been too close, and jaskier had gasped and cringed away. the fear on his face was clear, and geralt had frozen.

“don’t!” jaskier brought his hands up to defend himself before he realized what he was doing. his heart hit his ass when he looked up. geralt held his hands up like he was surrendering.

“i-i’m sorry, i didn’t-” jaskier stammered, but geralt cut him off.

“triss told me. i should’ve been more careful,” geralt’s voice was soft, gentle, like he was talking to a cornered animal. suddenly, jaskier was feeling like one.

“that wasn’t her story to tell,” he spat, clenching his fists at his sides.

“i know. she knows. but i think she did it to protect you.”

\--

a year after it happens, jaskier is asleep on geralt’s chest. he’d moved in, giving up on going back to his own apartment once a week for clothes. 

geralt is running his fingers up and down the younger man’s back, wondering idly what he sees in him. geralt, a man fifteen years his senior, with rough edges and bad habits.

“i can feel you brooding,” jaskier mumbles against geralt’s chest, pulling him from his thoughts. geralt hums, and jaskier looks up at him. “what’re you thinking about, love?”

“you,” geralt replies, unable to be anything but honest. jaskier smiles, kisses geralt’s chest before looking up at him again, expectant. “how much you trust me. you don’t flinch anymore.”

jaskier looks away, shame clear on his face. geralt catches his cheek in his palm gently. “i love you. that you trust me, after the shit you went through. it means the world to me.”

geralt pulls jaskier into a soft kiss, keeping it gentle and unassuming. but gentle and unassuming has never been jaskier’s style.

a few minutes later and jaskier is riding geralt’s cock in slow strokes, grinding into his lap as geralt sits up to kiss him, holding the back of his neck. 

“i love you,” jaskier gasps against geralt’s lips, toes curling as he gets close to orgasm.

“i know, baby, i know,” geralt replies, gripping jaskier’s ass with his free hand. “i love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhh follow me on twitter? @ hauntedstarc


End file.
